


Организация "Пасэ"

by polosaty13



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Assassins & Hitmen, Friendship, Gen, Minor Character Death, Modern Era, Teenagers
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-22
Updated: 2019-08-22
Packaged: 2020-09-23 23:40:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20348731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/polosaty13/pseuds/polosaty13
Summary: Немного об организации "Пасэ" и её воспитанниках





	Организация "Пасэ"

**Author's Note:**

> Было написано для писательского челенджа и вдохновлялось "Ёрмунгандом"

В организации «Пасэ» дети по итогу всегда сбивались в кучки. Даже если это были детдомовцы, до того ведшие более обособленный способ жизни или те, кто воспитывался тут с рождения, по тем или иным причинам. Немало этому помогали психотерапевты, работающие там и направляющие детей на общение, открытость и прочее. Конфликтов почти не бывало. За этим пристально следили все, от преподавателей до охранников.  
Одной из таких вот детских компаний были пять детей, две девочки и пять мальчиков. Их можно было назвать закадычными, даже неразлучными друзьями как в организации, так и вне неё. Именно поэтому, когда воспитанников можно было выпускать на задания, из этих пятерых тут же сформировали нерушимую группу, изредка выдергивая кого-то на персональные задания, требуя индивидуальных профессиональных качеств.  
Алекс — специалист по минно-взрывному делу  
Элис — снайпер, специалист по бою в горной местности.  
Микки — лидер группы, великолепно владел ножами и огнестрельным оружием.  
Эхо — водитель и специалист по военной технике.  
Джек — имел выдающиеся навыки городского боя, хоть и терялся в дикой местности, был также неплохим снайпером.  
Группа одиннадцатилетних наемников, опасных для своих врагов. Неудивительно, что компания отправляла их на большинство заданий, почти не давая передышки и получая деньги за контракты.  
Не хватило бы пальцев на обеих руках, чтобы пересчитать сколько каждый из них, хоть в группе, хоть на индивидуальном задании, побывал в горячих точках мира.  
И они были довольны этой жизнью. Потому, что не знали другой. Росли и воевали, влюблялись и убивали, мечтали и работали.  
В тринадцать лет Алекс и сам стал напоминать мину. Эхо считала это из-за книжек, Джек махал рукой, мол, пройдет и продолжал миловаться с Элис. Микки же едва ли не за руку отводил друга к психотерапевтам, так как проблему необходимо было решать, голову от лишних мыслей очистить. Ведь, на задании это могло стать роковой ошибкой.  
И стало. Алекс получил задание на выполнение с другой группой на востоке. Ушло семь человек, лучшие бойцы, должны были перевезти товар через границу, доставить заказчику. Вернулось только двое. Рассказали, что парень неведомым образом, чего с ним никогда не было, не почуял мину. Никто не мог в это поверить. Но их друг не вернулся.  
По традиции, в компании провели панихиду и кремирование пяти пустых гробов. Пепел того, что назвали Алексом, развеяли над его любимым местом.  
Группа стала работать вчетвером, не соглашаясь с решением о принятии нового подрывника.  
Прошло какое-то время и на одном из заданий они снова потеряли друга. Операция проводилась в дикой местности, освобождение заложников и зачистка террористической группы. Джек наступил на мину. Элис и сама едва не словила пулю, стараясь попасть к телу любимого, поэтому Микки пришлось буквально на руках вытаскивать ее оттуда под прикрытием Эхо.  
После этого девушка словно сошла с ума. Обвиняла во всем организацию, даже друзей. Плакала и смеялась, после началась апатия. А затем она исчезла. Словно и не было четырнадцатилетней снайпера с красивой улыбкой и задорным голосом. На той кровати спала уже другая девушка, с другими военными навыками, а группа стала состоять всего из двух человек.  
После этого Микки решился. Перестал отвергать идеи Алекса, поговорил с Эхо, думая, что она пошлет его куда подальше. Девушка всегда была верна «Пасэ», выполняла задания не глядя, куда бы не посылали, не задавала вопросов, просто молча управляла машиной, взламывала технику или стреляла не дрогнув ни одной мышцей лица.  
Но Эхо согласилась на опасную авантюру. Почему, Микки не спрашивал, не было нужды. Необходимо было просто бежать.  
Их данные были стерты из всех баз данных, кровати застелены, личные вещи и оружие исчезли.  
Они устали от организации «Пасэ».  
Через какое-то время один торговец оружием взял к себе на работу двух вольных наемников: девушку-шофера с великолепными техническими навыками и юношу с твердым взглядом, мастерски владеющим ножами, что выделяло его среди многих.  
Нельзя сказать, что у них было детство и юношество, но можно утверждать, что на этой работе они почувствовали больше желания жить, чем раньше. Тут люди не были мясом для получения денег. Здесь каждый был личностью со своими идеями, шутками, привычками. Просто, со специфическими способностями.


End file.
